Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game sets
See also Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game A number of booster packs have been released for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Every booster pack up to Ancient Sanctuary contained around 110 cards (some have more, some have less), but they are typically sold in nine card packs, with each package featuring at least one rare card. Every booster pack set starting with Soul of the Duelist contains 60 cards. The only exceptions to this are the Dark Beginnings 1 & 2, as well as Dark Revelations 1 , 2, & 3, which contain cards from past booster sets. Where the starter decks are based on characters from the animated series, each booster pack has a different thematic element, which provides for new battle strategies. Sets available in the TCG ;Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB) :Highly sought after cards from this pack include Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Flame Swordsman, Dark Magician, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Celtic Guardian, Dark Hole, Raigeki, Trap Hole, Polymerization, Mystical Elf, Curse of Dragon, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Swords of Revealing Light, Man-Eater Bug, Monster Reborn, the Exodia pieces, Gaia the Dragon Champion, and Tri-Horned Dragon. ;Metal Raiders (MRD) :Highly sought after cards from this pack include Summoned Skull, Harpie Lady Sisters, B. Skull Dragon, Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin, Suijin, Tribute to the Doomed, Change of Heart, Time Wizard, Kuriboh, Catapult Turtle, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, Garnecia Elefantis, Barrel Dragon, Solemn Judgement, Magic Jammer, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Horn of Heaven, Mirror Force, Heavy Storm, Thousand Dragon, and Gate Guardian. ;Magic Ruler (MRL) / Spell Ruler (SRL) :Composed of the Japanese sets Magic Ruler and Pharaoh's Servant. This set contained the first appearances of Ritual Spells, Ritual Monsters, and Quick-play Spell cards. This booster has a Spell theme as well as a set of unique "Toon Series" monsters that require the card, "Toon World". This set was later renamed Spell Ruler to go along with the renaming of Magic Cards to Spell Cards. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Delinquent Duo, Snatch Steal, Painful Choice, Mystical Space Typhoon, Confiscation, Giant Trunade, Megamorph, The Forceful Sentry, Toon World, Toon Mermaid, Toon Summoned Skull, Axe of Despair, Black Pendant, Spellbinding Circle, Relinquished, Black Illusion Ritual, Banisher of the Light, Messenger of Peace, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, and Serpent Night Dragon. ;Pharaoh's Servant (PSV) :This set comprises the Japanese sets Curse of Anubis and Thousand-Eyes Idol. This set also has a wide selection of Trap cards as well as some powerful effect monsters like Thousand-Eyes Restrict. It also contains the first Secret Rare card that is not a Monster; instead, a Trap card, Imperial Order. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Imperial Order, Ceasefire, Call of the Haunted, Premature Burial, Nobleman of Crossout, Limiter Removal, Jinzo, Fairy Meteor Crush, Thousand-Eyes Restrict, Buster Blader, Parasite Paracide, Chain Destruction, Graverobber, Dust Tornado, Mirror Wall, Backup Soldier, Magical Hats, The Legendary Fisherman, Goblin Attack Force, The Fiend Megacyber, Gearfried the Iron Knight, and Beast of Talwar. ;Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON) :It consists of the Japanese sets Labyrinth of Nightmare and Spell of Mask. It also contains the Destiny Board cards, the second instant victory method (after Exodia), and Gemini Elf, the first normal monster with 1900 attack points that requires no tributes. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Torrential Tribute, United We Stand, Dark Necrofear, Magic Cylinder, Card of Safe Return, Mage Power, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, Bazoo the Soul Eater, The Masked Beast, Mask of Dispel, Mask of Restrict, Mask of the Accursed, Gemini Elf, Fire Princess, Jar of Greed, The Last Warrior From Another Planet, Dark Spirit of the Silent, Royal Command, Riryoku Field, the Destiny Board letters, and De-Fusion. ;Legacy of Darkness (LOD) :Consists of the Japanese sets Struggle of Chaos and Mythological Age. It introduces "Spirit" cards which return to the owner's hand after every turn. It also contains many Warrior, Dragon, and Fiend support cards. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Yata-Garasu, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Marauding Captain, Spear Dragon, Fiber Jar, Exiled Force, Freed the Matchless General, Bottomless Trap Hole, Injection Fairy Lily, Tyrant Dragon, Airknight Parshath, Creature Swap, Reinforcement of the Army, Twin-Headed Behemoth, Dark Balter the Terrible, Ryu Senshi, Fiend Skull Dragon, Yamata Dragon, Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, Asura Priest, Drop Off, Luster Dragon #2, and Last Turn. ;Pharaonic Guardian (PGD) :Consists of the Japanese sets Pharaonic Guardian and The New Ruler. It contains a large number of Zombie-type cards and a set of cards called "Gravekeepers", as well as the "once per turn you can flip this card into face-down Defense position" mechanics which allowed the reusing of Flip effects. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Ring of Destruction, Don Zaloog, Nightmare Wheel, Mirage of Nightmare, Lava Golem, Gravekeeper's Chief, Sasuke Samurai, Great Dezard, Guardian Sphinx, Fushioh Richie, Book of Life, Statue of the Wicked, Helpoemer, Mystical Knight of Jackal, Reaper on the Nightmare, Dark Room of Nightmare, Necrovalley, Barrel Behind the Door, Byser Shock, Question, and Rope of Life. ;Magician's Force (MFC) :This pack introduces Union monsters, which are monsters that can be treated as Equip cards to specific monsters. It also includes major support for Spellcaster-type monsters, and the Spell Counter. Highly sought after cards in this pack include X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, Spell Canceller, Paladin of White Dragon, Spell Shield Type-8, XY-Dragon Cannon, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, XZ-Tank Cannon, YZ-Tank Dragon, Luster Dragon, Amazoness Swords Woman, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, Chaos Command Magician, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Tribe-Infecting Virus, Amazoness Archers, Dark Paladin, Double Spell, Diffusion Wave-Motion, and Dark Magician Girl. ;Dark Crisis (DCR) :Consists of the Japanese sets Power of the Guardians and Threat from the Demon World. It revolves around Fiend-type monsters and contains two new types of Monster cards. The first one is Guardian cards. These monsters each require a specific Equip Spell to be summoned. The others are Archfiends. They require a Life Point cost to use, but have powerful effects. This set also had the third instant victory method with Final Countdown. Highly sought-after cards in this pack include Guardian Ceal, Guardian Grarl, Different Dimension Dragon, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, Dark Flare Knight, Mirage Knight, Beserk Dragon, Exodia Necross, Butterfly Dagger - Elma, Kaiser Glider, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, Skull Archfiend of Lightning, Mudora, Spell Vanishing, Blast Held By a Tribute, Judgement of Anubis, Vampire Lord, D.D. Warrior Lady, Terrorking Archfiend, Reflect Bounder, Cost Down, and Dark Master - Zorc. ;Invasion of Chaos (IOC) :Consisted of the Japanese sets Controller of Chaos and Invader of Darkness. It contains a variety of powerful cards for many different types, including Dinosaur, Insect, Sea Serpent, and Beast. It also contains the immensely powerful "Chaos" monsters (Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning and Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End) that further promoted the use of the already powerful Dark and Light monsters, therefore polarizing the worldwide metagame, and in doing so, were the main cause for the introduction of the "banned" list of cards not allowed in tournament play. It was originally released in a special edition set which included three Unlimited Edition booster packs and one Limited Edition holofoil card (either Gemini Elf, Magic Cylinder, Ring of Destruction, or Lava Golem). Highly sought after cards include the aforementioned "Chaos" monsters, Levia Dragon - Daedalus, Dark Magician of Chaos, Strike Ninja, Manticore of Darkness, Dimension Fusion, D.D. Scout Plane, Freed the Brave Wanderer, Chaosrider Gustaph, Wild Nature's Release, D. D. Designator, Reload, Big Burn, Dark Mirror Force, Insect Princess, Guardian Angel Joan, Dedication Through Light and Darkness, and Invader of Darkness. ;Ancient Sanctuary (AST) :This set includes support for Fairy-type monsters, as well as support for Normal Monsters. Highly sought after cards in this pack include The Agent of Judgement - Saturn, The Agent of Force - Mars, Stone Statue of the Aztecs, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, Needle Burrower, Blowback Dragon, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Archlord Zerato, Enemy Controller, Burst Stream of Destruction, Amplifier, The Sanctuary in the Sky, Spirit of the Pharaoh, Legacy Hunter, Ghost Knight of Jackal, Emissary of the Afterlife, Dark Magic Attack, The First, Second, and Third Sarcophagus, Des Counterblow, Mazera DeVille, and The End of Anubis. ;Soul of the Duelist (SOD) :This pack introduces the LV monsters, monsters that appear to evolve by tributing them after a certain condition has been fulfilled. It is also the first TCG pack that is not a combination of two OCG packs. It also introduces a new rarity, Ultimate Rare, which gives the card an "embossed" feeling on the image, attribute, name, and level. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 and 8, Mystic Swordsman LV4, Armed Dragon LV7, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Inferno Fire Blast, Ectoplasmer, Greed, Null and Void, and Hallowed Life Barrier. ;Rise of Destiny (RDS) :This pack continues support for LV monsters, and various monsters of each element. This series was also printed in a special edition box, which contains three booster packs and one of four different special cards(Diffusion Wave-Motion, Dark Magician Girl, Judgement of Anubis, and Vampire Lord). Highly sought after cards in this pack include The Creator, Mystic Swordsman LV6, Silent Swordsman LV3, Perfect Machine King, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, Big Core, Triangle Ecstasy Spark, Monster Reincarnation, Tragedy, Divine Wrath, and Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment. ;Flaming Eternity (FET) :This booster contains a high number of Beast monsters and Fusion support cards. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Lightning Vortex, Granmarg The Rock Monarch, Deck Devastation Virus, Gatling Dragon, Silent Swordsman LV5, Behemoth the King of All Animals, Blast Magician, Gearfried the Swordmaster, King Dragun, and A Feather of the Phoenix, ;The Lost Millennium (TLM) :This set is the first booster pack of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. It introduces Elemental Heroes and Ancient Gears. It also had a special edition box, containing three packs and one of four special cards(Invader of Darkness, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, Mazera DeVille, and the End of Anubis). Highly sought after cards in this pack include Winged Kuriboh, Ancient Gear Golem, Ultimate Insect LV7, Heiracosphinx, Megarock Dragon, Master Monk, Reshef the Dark Being, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Card of Sanctity, and Brain Control. ;Cybernetic Revolution (CRV) :This set introduces the Vehicroids and the Cyber Dragon archetypes. Highly sought after cards include Winged Kuriboh LV10, UFOroid, Cyber Dragon, Cybernetic Magician, Goblin Elite Attack Force, B.E.S. Crystal Core, UFOroid Fighter, Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Power Bond, and Skyscraper. ;Elemental Energy (EEN) :This set introduces more support for Elemental Heroes, XYZ, and introduces the Dark World Archetype. This set also included a special edition which includes three packs and one of four variant cards (Silent Swordsman LV5, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8, The Creator, and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys). Highly sought after cards include Elemental Hero Bladedge, Water Dragon, B.E.S. Tetran, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, Cyber Blader, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, Elemental Hero Tempest, Elemental Hero Wildedge, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, and Pot of Avarice. ;Shadow of Infinity (SOI) :This set includes the three Sacred Beasts from Yu-Gi-Oh GX(Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms), as well as support for the Cyber Dragon and Ancient Gear archetypes. It also contains two powerful Ritual monsters, and a great number of Insects. This set was also released in a special edition box that included three Shadow of Infinity packs and one of four variant cards (Riryoku, Acid Trap Hole, Mesmeric Control, or Windstorm of Etaqua). Highly sought after cards include Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, B.E.S. Covered Core, Divine Dragon - Excelion, Damage Condenser, Demise, King of Armageddon, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, Ancient Gear Castle, and the three Sacred Beasts. ;Enemy of Justice (EOJ) :This pack introduces the Destiny Heroes and contains more support for Fairy type monsters and Elemental Heroes. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster, Cyber Prima, Cyber Phoenix, Victory Viper XX03, Majestic Mech - Goryu, Voltanis the Adjudicator, Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman, and Clock Tower Prison. ;Power of the Duelist (POTD) :This set introduses the Neos and Alien archetypes. Highly sought after cards include Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Destiny Hero - Double Dude, Ultimate Tyranno, Elemental Hero Aqua Neos, Elemental Hero Flare Neos, Elemental Hero Dark Neos, Chimeratech Overdragon, Destiny Hero - Dogma, and Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill. ;Cyberdark Impact (CDIP) :This set introduces the Cyberdark monsters, as well as various dueling strategies. Highly sought after cards in this series include Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Keel, Cyber Esper, Allure Queen LV7, Dark Lucius LV8, Storm Shooter, Cyberdark Dragon, Cyber Ogre 2, Trojan Blast, and Cyber Shadow Gardna. ;Strike of Neos (STON) :This set introduces The Six Samurai archetype, as well as more support for the Neo-Spacians and Dark World monsters. Also, Secret Rare cards return in this pack. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Gene-Warped Warwolf, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, Great Shogun Shien, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World, Elemental Hero Air Neos, Elemental Hero Grand Neos, Elemental Hero Glow Neos, Dark World Dealings, Card Trader, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, Birthright, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai,Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin, Meltiel, Sage of the Sky, Harvest Angel of Wisdom, Freya, Spirit of Victory, Nova Summoner, Radiant Jeral, Gellenduo, and Aegis of Gaia. ;Force of the Breaker (FOTB) :This pack introduces the Crystal Beast and Volcanic archetypes. Highly sought after cards include Volcanic Rocket, Elemental Hero Captain Gold, Soul of Fire, Tri-Blaze Accelerator, Radiant Mirror Force, Diabolos, King of the Abyss, Lich Lord, King of the Underworld, Prometheus, King of the Shadows, Mist Archfiend, Plague Wolf, Recurring Nightmare, Sword of Dark Rites, Eradicator Epidemic Virus, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Volcanic Doomfire, Rare Value, Raiza the Storm Monarch, and the Sky Scourges, Enrise, Norleras, and Invicil. ;Tactical Evolution (TAEV) :Tactical Evolution introduces a new rarity to the game–Ghost Rare–which includes multi-colored name text and image, an alternate version of an Ultra Rare available in the set. It also reintroduces Short-Print Commons. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Gemini Summoner, Necro Gardna, Vonniminion the King of Poisonous Snakes, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes, Elemental Hero Neos Alius, Chthonian Emperor Dragon, Aquarian Alessa, Lucky Pied Piper, Doom Shaman, Crystal Seer, Frost and Flame Dragon, Desert Twister, Zombie Master, Elemental Hero Darkbright, Elemental Hero Magma Neos, Fifth Hope, Cyberdark Impact!, Mirror Gate, Cranium Fish, Abyssal Kingshark, Il Blud, Mormolith, and Rainbow Dragon. ;Gladiator's Assault (GLAS) :This set introduces Gladiator Beasts and includes more support for the Six Samurai, and Alien archetypes and Gemini monsters. Highly sought after cards include Gladiator Beast Octavius, Evil Hero Malicious Edge, Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Sheep Cloud, Gladiator Beast Alexander, Enishi, Shien's Chancellor, Elemental Hero Chaos Neos, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice, Evil Hero Inferno Wing, Evil Hero Lightning Golem, Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos, Cunning of the Six Samurai, Updraft, Energy Absorbing Monolith, Gladiator Beast Torax, Test Tiger, Defensive Tactics, Dragon Ice, Tongue Twister, Skreech, Royal Firestorm Guards, Veil of Darkness, Security Orb, Necroface, Gil Garth, Soul Taker, Magic Formula, and Silent Doom. ;Phantom Darkness (PTDN) :While the Japanese set contains 80 cards, the English set contains 100 cards (the largest set since Ancient Sanctuary). Also, this booster pack introduces the staple of having all the first 80 cards in both Japanese and English editions of the packs, with 10 English only cards (numbered 0 and 81-89) and 10 formerly Japan only cards(numbered 91-99). Highly sought after cards in this pack include Dark Grepher, Rainbow Dark Dragon, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate, Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, Cyber Valley, Volcanic Counter, Dark Horus, The Dark Creator, Dark Nephthys, Dark Armed Dragon, Armageddon Knight, Doomsday Horror, Field-Commander Rahz, Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth, Elemental Hero Storm Neos, Rainbow Neos, The Beginning of the End, Dark Eruption, Escape from the Dark Dimension, Drastic Drop Off, Darklord Zerato, Darknight Parshath, Allure of Darkness, Golden Flying Fish, Prime Material Dragon, Vampire's Curse, Metal Reflect Slime, Zoma the Spirit, Dark Red Enchanter, Goblin Zombie, and Belial - Marquis of Darkness. ;Light of Destruction (LODT) :This set introduces the Lightsworn and Arcana Force archetypes, and includes support for multiple archetypes. Highly sought after cards include Guardian of Order, Honest, Jinzo - Lord, Arcana Force XXI - The World, Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler, Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, Celestia, Lightsworn Angel, Judgement Dragon, DUCKER Mobile Cannon, Phantom Dragon, Destiny End Dragoon, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus, Solar Recharge, Light of Redemption, Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid, Ehren, Lightsworn Monk, Dark General Freed, Magical Exemplar, Super-Ancient Dinobeast, Vanquishing Light, Tualatin, Divine Knight Ishzark, Angel O7, Union Attack, Helios Trice Megistus, Dangerous Machine Type-6, Maximum Six, Fog King, and Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo. ;The Duelist Genesis (TDGS) :This set is the first set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. It introduces Synchro Monsters, and a new type of monster, Psychic-Type monsters. From this booster onward, one could get a Rare card and another card more rare than a Rare. Highly sought after cards in this pack include Avenging Knight Parshath, Nitro Synchron, Sinister Sprocket, Montage Dragon, Twin Barrel Dragon, Izanagi, Dark Hunter, Kinka-Byo, Multiple Piece Golem, Nitro Warrior, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Goyo Guardian, Magical Android, Thought Ruler Archfiend, Emergency Teleport, Power Filter, Lightsworn Sabre, Unstable Evolution, Broken Blocker, Gladiator Beast War Chariot, Intercept, Counselor Lily, Hand of the Six Samurai, Cyber Shark, Charge of the Light Brigade, Splendid Venus, Fiendish Engine Ω, Ice Master, Kunai with Chain, and Toy Magician. ;Crossroads of Chaos (CSOC) :The second booster pack in the 5Ds series. Crossroads of Chaos features cards from the rose archetype such as the power Rose Tentacles, as well as the powerful synchro monster, Splendid Rose. The cover card of Crossroads of Chaos is Black Rose Dragon, a powerful dragon monster that has the ability to reduce the attack points of one defense monster your opponent controls to 0. Plus, it can destroy all monsters on the field when synchro summoned. Other highly sought out cards in this pack include Mad Archfiend, Rose Warrior of Revenge, Tytannial Princess of Camellias, Plaguespreader Zombie, Turbo Warrior, Queen of Thorns, Doomkaiser Dragon, Revived King Ha Des, Mark of the Rose, Black Garden, Secret Village of the Spellcasters, Psychokinesis, Battle Mania, Pyschic Trigger, Seed of Flame, Overdrive Teleporter, Rai Jin, Rai Mei, Hanewata, Gladiator Beast Retiari, Elemental Hero Divine Neos, Puppet Master, Time Machine, Treacherous Trap Hole, Botanical Lion, Neos Wiseman, Red Orge, Virus Cannon, and Night's End Sorcerer. This is also the last Yu-Gi-Oh set released by Upper Deck Entertainment. ;Crimson Crisis (CRMS) :The third booster pack in the 5Ds series. Crimson Crisis features a new archetype of monsters known as Blackwing and new support for existing archetypes too. Some Synchro monsters have upgraded forms of themselves known as "Assault Mode" (formed by using the card "Assault Mode Activate"). Most Assault Mode monsters have higher attack and defense than their respective synchros and all have superior effects as well. Synchros that have Assault Modes are Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend (Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode is also the cover card of the pack), Colossal Fighter, Arcanite Magician, Hyper Psychic Blaster, and Doomkaiser Dragon. Including the Assault Mode monsters, other rare cards in this pack include Turret Warrior, Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind, Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, Blackwing - Armor Master, Lifeforce Harmonizer, Dark Strike Fighter, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, Spirit Force, Dark Volatanis, Prime Material Dragon, Tethys Goddess of Light, Fake Explosion, Psychic Tuning, Planet Pollutant Virus, Assault Teleport, Fake Explosion, DRaptor Wing Strike, and Assault Mode Activate. This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh set released by Konami, the current manufacturer of the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. ;Raging Battle (RGBT) :The fourth booster pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series. Raging Battle provides further support for the popular Blackwing and Morphtronic archetypes and introduces the Koa'ki Meiru archetype as well as the Earthbound Immortal archetype. The two Earthbound Immortal monsters in this pack are Aslla Piscu and Ccapac Apu. The cover card of the pack is Power Tool Dragon. Some rare cards in this pack are Light End Dragon, Sphere of Chaos, Ojama Blue, Ojama Red, Solidarity, Chaos-End Master, Double Tool C&D, Trident Dragon, Sea Lord Gishilnodon, Swallow Flip, Grave of the Super Ancient Organism, Hardened Armed Dragon, Immortal Ruler, Blackwing Armed Wing, Forbidden Chalice, Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, Exploder Dragonwing, Reinforced Human Psychic Borg, Koa'ki Meiru Drago, Level Warrior, Strong Wind Dragon, Battlestorm, Blackwing Elphin the Raven, and Torapart. ;Ancient Prophecy (ANPR) :The fifth pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series features a new 5Ds dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, which is also the cover card. This booster pack also introduces new cards used by Luna (Ancient Fairy Dragon being one of them). Flamevell and X-Saber monsters make their booster pack debuts. There is also more support for the Blackwing, Koa'ki Meiru, and two new Earthbound Immortals: Cusillu and Chacu Challhua. Other rare cards in this pack include Luna's spirit monster Kuribon, Jester Lord, Pseudo Space, Arcane Knight Joker, Saber Slash, Skill Successor, Turbo Cannon, Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose, Armityle the Chaos Phantom, Gaia the Plate of the Earth, Elemental Hero Gaia, Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur, Card Guard, Greed Greedo, Card Blocker, Revival of the Immortals, Kasha, Ancient Secret Wyvern, and XX-Saber Gottoms. ;Stardust Overdrive (SOVR) :The sixth pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series features Majestic Star Dragon, which is also the cover card. This booster introduces the first ever Insect Archetype, the Spiders, along with the new "Reptilianne" and "Djinn of Ritual" archetypes as well as three Earthbound Immortals: Ccarayhua, Uru and Wiraqocha Rasca. A number of the cards included work with the Lord of the Magicians and Warrior's Strike Structure Deck. It also includes many new support cards for Gemini Monsters as well as for Ritual Monsters and Ritual Spell Cards. Other rare cards in this pack include Majestic Dragon, Stardust Xiaolong, Max Warrior, Quickdraw Synchron and Archlord Kristya. ;Absolute Powerforce (ABPF) :The seventh pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series features Majestic Red Dragon, which is also the cover card. It introduces the Cycler and Inca Archetypes and further support for the Majestic, X-Saber/XX-Saber, Synchron, Reptilianne, Djinn of Rituals, Spiders, Cyber Dragon, Umi, Koa'ki Meiru, Earthbound Immortal and Gravekeeper's Archetypes. ;The Shining Darkness (TSHD) :The eighth pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series features a new 5Ds dragon, Black-Winged Dragon which is also the cover card. Introduces the new "Watt" Archetype and includes further support for the Blackwings, Koa'ki Meiru, Morphtronics, Infernity, Ice Barrier, Charmers, Synchrons, Archfiends, Frogs, Batterymen, Gradius, Worms, and Ally of Justice Archetype. ;Duelist Revolution (DREV) :The ninth pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series introduces Fusion Monsters that require a Synchro Monster as their Fusion Material Monster, like its cover card, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. It also introduces the Scrap Archetype and provides further support for the Watt, Naturia, and Amazoness Archetypes and the Prized Pot of Duality. ;Starstrike Blast (STBL) :The tenth pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series features Jack and Yusei's new trump cards, Red Nova Dragon and its cover card, Shooting Star Dragon, introduces the new "Karakuri" archetype and includes further support for the "Scrap", "Archfiend", "Watt", "Naturia", "Blackwing", "Ice Barrier", "Synchron", "Koa'ki Meiru", "Skull Servant", "Gaia Knight", and "Monarch" archetypes. ;Storm of Ragnarok (STOR) :The eleventh pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series features Odin, Father of the Aesir as its cover card, that is part of the newly introduced "Nordic" archtype. Also introduces the "Legendary Six Samurai" and "Symphonic Warriors" archetypes, and includes further support for the "Scrap", "Karakuri", "Blackwing", "Six Samurai", "Mist Valley", "Watt" and "Vylon" cards. ;Extreme Victory (EXVC) :The twelfth and final pack in the Yugioh 5Ds series features Junk Berserker as its cover card. It also includes Leo's trump card Life Stream Dragon, and introduces the "T.G." and "Meklords" archetypes, along new support for "Junk", "Resonators", "Blackwings", "Morphtronics", "The Six Samurai", "Karakuri", "Scrap", Gladiator Beasts", "Frogs", "Gishki", "Worms", and Psychic-Type monsters. Upcoming Packs ;Generation Force (GENF) :The first pack in the Yugioh ZEXAL series is also the first including XYZ monsters like its cover card, No. 17 Revise Dragon. Also introducing the "Mainspring" archetype. Reprint Packs ;Dark Beginning 1 (DB1) ;Dark Revelation 1 (DR1) ;Dark Beginning 2 (DB2) ;Dark Revelation 2 (DR2) ;Dark Revelation 3 (DR3) ;Dark Revelation 4 (DR4) ;Retro Pack 1 (RP01) ;Retro Pack 2 (RP02) ;Dark Legends (DLG1) ;Gold Series (GLD1) ;Gold Series 2009 (GLD2) ;Gold Series 3 (GLD3) ;Legendary Collection (LC01) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Packs ;Duelist Pack - Jaden Yuki (DP1) ;Duelist Pack - Chazz Princeton (DP2) ;Duelist Pack - Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03) ;Duelist Pack - Zane Truesdale (DP04) ;Duelist Pack - Aster Phoenix (DP05) ;Duelist Pack - Jaden Yuki 3 (DP06) ;Duelist Pack - Jesse Anderson (DP07) ;Duelist Pack - Yusei Fudo (DP08) ;Duelist Pack - Yugi Muto (DPYG) ;Duelist Pack - Seto Kaiba (DPKB) ;Duelist Pack - Yusei Fudo 2 (DP09) ;Duelist Pack - Yusei Fudo 3 (DP10) Sets available in OCG *Series 1: The original series. These "sets" (Since Booster Series aren't sold as a pack, rather, they're sold via vending machine) features the original layout that can be noticed by the lack of card number, and very wide box displaying attack/defense strength, & the lack of "Eye of Anubis" on lower right corner. Also, different types of Spell/Trap aren't distinguished, rather, they're simply stated in the text (i.e. "Put this card into Graveyard after activation" on Normal spells. **Starter Box **Volume 1 **Volume 2 **Volume 3 **Volume 4 **Volume 5 **Volume 6 **Volume 7 **Booster 1 **Booster 2 **Booster 3 **Booster 4 **Booster 5 **Booster 6 **Booster 7 **Booster R1 **Booster R2 **Booster R3 *Reprint Series 1: This series contains a selection of cards from Starter Box, Vol. 1 to Vol. 7, and the Booster Series in Series 2 card layout. **Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB) **Phantom God (PG) **Revival of Black Demon's Dragon (RB) **Metal Raiders (ME) **Booster Chronicle (BC) *Series 2: The 2nd Series. Main change from Series 1 include the "New Expert Rule", use of icons on Spell/Trap cards, and a new layout that feature set numbers, a smaller box display the attack and defense strength, and the "Eye of Anubis" on lower right corner. **Magic Ruler (MR) **Pharaoh's Servant (PS) **Curse of Anubis (CA) **Thousand Eyes Bible (TB) **Spell of Mask (SM) **Labyrinth of Nightmare (LN) **Struggle of Chaos (SC) **Mythological Age (MA) **Pharaonic Guardian (PH) *Reprint Series 2: The Duelist Legacy sets contain a selection of cards from the Series 1 reprint sets and Series 2 sets with Series 3 layout. **Duelist Legacy 1 (DL1) **Duelist Legacy 2 (DL2) **Duelist Legacy 3 (DL3) **Duelist Legacy 4 (DL4) **Duelist Legacy 5 (DL5) *Series 3: These cards have numerical set-identifiers, rather than alphabetical. The major change from Series 2 to Series 3 is the numbering system (From 2-letter abberviation to simply 30x) and a "World Standard" layout that make OCG and TCG cards looks the same on the front (Outside of language, that is). **The New Ruler (301) **Descent of Union (302) **Champion of Black Magicians (303) **Power of the Guardians (304) **Threat of the Demon World (305) **Controller of Chaos (306) **Invader of Darkness (307) **Sanctuary of the Sky (308) **Pharaoh's Inheritance (309) *Series 4: These sets feature the same "World Standard" layout featured in Series 3. The main difference being yet another changed in the numbering system to distinguish it from different region (JP for Japanese, EN for English, etc.) - partly because Series 4 sets are released "parallelly" (Not exactly parallel due to a 3-month "delay" in TCG release) in TCG, since English sets are released in a combination of 2 Japanese sets before this series. **Soul of the Duelist (SOD-JP) **Rise of Destiny (RDS-JP) **Flaming Eternity (FET-JP) **The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP) **Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-JP) **Elemental Energy|Elemental Energy (EEN-JP) **Shadow of Infinity|Shadow of Infinity (SOI-JP) **Enemy of Justice|Enemy of Justice (EOJ-JP) *Series 5: **Power of the Duelist|Power of the Duelist (POTD-JP) **Cyberdark Impact|Cyberdark Impact (CDIP-JP) **Strike of Neos|Strike of Neos (STON-JP) **Force of the Breaker|Force of the Breaker (FOTB-JP) **Tactical Evolution (TAEV-JP) **Gladiator's Assault(GLAS-JP) **Phantom Darkness (PTDN-JP) **Light of Destruction (LODT-JP) *Series 6: **The Duelist Genesis (TDGS-JP) **Crossroads of Chaos (CSOC-JP) **Crimson Crisis (CRMS-JP) **Ancient Prophecy (ANPR-JP) **Stardust Overdrive (SOVR-JP) **Absolute Powerforce (ABPF-JP) **The Shining Darkness (TSHD-JP) *Series 7: **Duelist Revolution (DREV-JP) **Starstrike Blast (STBL-JP) **Storm of Ragnarok (STOR-JP) *Series 4 Reprints: Beginner Edition are reprints of Duelist Legacy Sets, while Expert Edition are the reprint/reissue of Series 3 and Series 4 sets. **Dark Beginning 1|Beginner Edition 1 (BE1-JP) **Dark Revelation 1|Expert Edition 1 (EE1-JP) **Dark Beginning 2|Beginner Edition 2 (BE2-JP) **Dark Revelation 2|Expert Edition 2 (EE2-JP) **Dark Revelation 3|Expert Edition 3 (EE3-JP) **Dark Revelation 4|Expert Edition 4 (EE4-JP) See also # Yugioh Blog # Yugioh Wiki # Yugioh-Card References # http://yugiohblog.com/2009/01/black-rose-dragon-the-strongest-dragon.html # http://yugiohblog.com/2009/02/yugioh-booster-pack-crimson-crisis.html # http://yugiohblog.com/2009/08/ancient-prophecy-sneak-peak.html # http://yugiohblog.com/2009/08/a-strong-classic-yugiog-retro-pack-2.html # http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Prophecy # http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Raging_Battle # http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Crisis # http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Crossroads_of_Chaos Trading Card Game sets Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!